One aspect of thermally managing and maintaining electronic systems involves properly cooling equipment to provide for reliability and proper performance. Properly cooling equipment typically requires generating airflow to remove heat generated by the equipment and maintain the temperature of various components within a suitable operating range. Air moving in parallel airflow paths impelled by air moving devices such as fans cools the components.
An individual fan may not supply the cooling needs of a system as a whole. Thus, multiple fans operate simultaneously to achieve the airflow necessary to cool the system. Though overall cooling system fan configurations vary, each individual fan in an array of fans contributes to the overall airflow. In addition, systems that use forced air cooling frequently use multiple fans so that if one fan fails another can continue to provide cooling for the system.